


深不可测

by 3enjoycultivation3



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marks of Claim, Mpreg, Oviposition, Predator/Prey, Scar Worship, Slime/Ink, Stomach Distention, Tentacles, dub-con, pheremones, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3enjoycultivation3/pseuds/3enjoycultivation3
Summary: 设定集





	深不可测

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fathomless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713199) by [Bravehardt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravehardt/pseuds/Bravehardt), [Foxglove_Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxglove_Fiction/pseuds/Foxglove_Fiction). 

斯蒂芬 斯特兰奇（斗篷是鳐鱼！）：

\- 卷须用来储存魔法，用来分散捕食者的注意，迷惑捕食者以及引诱猎物。

+他们通常有很强的毒性，可以麻痹甚至杀死小鱼为食。

+他们通常也会多种形式的催眠术。

-具备两性特征，即同时拥有两套生殖系统（阴道与阴茎）以在需要时使用。

\+ 虽说如此，他定义自己为雄性。

-适应性性器官。像是斯蒂芬这样的生物非常少，他的性器官是适应性的，既能让他作为后代的父亲，也能作为母亲。甚至，在没有合适的选择时，可以进行无性繁殖。

+在无性繁殖状态下，斯蒂芬在这种情况下需要先产卵，然后进行受精。这使得他在保护即将孵化的卵不受捕食者攻击时更容易受到伤害。

\+ 在有性繁殖状态下，斯蒂芬是卵胎生的（例：大部分鲨鱼）。在卵孵化之前都会停留在母体身体里，这样的情况给了他相当大的可移动性，能够更好的保护潜在的后代。

-斯蒂芬的生理性别是流动性的，这让他能够适应他的状态和要求。

+基于维基百科：许多动物类别（尤其是无脊椎动物）都是不单独区分性别的。在这些动物类别中，雌雄同体是非常常见的情况，这使得有性生殖过程中的任何一方都能扮演“女性”和“男性”的角色

托尼 斯塔克：

+Leviathan利维坦（对不起我真的不知道怎么解释，就上维基百科吧）


End file.
